yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 113
Burning, Seething Soul! Scar-Red Nova Dragon is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack continues his Duel against the Familiar. With his power strategy not working, Jack develops new tactics to counter the Familiar's "Yomi" combo.]] Summary Part 1 At the top of the Earthbound Immortal Shrine, the Serpent geoglyph is now visible in sky. Annie gulps and says "This is..." She then looks at a carving of Quetzalcoatl, the protector of the shrine. Inside the Shrine, the real Scar-Red Nova has appeared. Jack has no intention of giving up his body and begins his turn. He Summons "Dark Resonator", a Tuner monster. Greiger worries that Jack is trying to use more power, which is what the Familiar's is designed to counter. Jack tunes "Dark Resonator" with "Big Piece Golem" and chants "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" as he Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend". The Familiar is excited that "Red Dragon Archfiend" has arrived and comments that this is Jack's ace monster, which represents himself. Jack gets "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack the Familiar directly with "Absolute Powerforce". The Familiar laughs and applauds Jack's spirit that doesn't know when to give up. However the Familiar activates the effect of "Yomi Boat Watchman" from his Graveyard. This allows him to Special Summon a "Yomi" monster from his Graveyard when an opponent's monster attacks. He selects "Yomi Frontier Guard". The "Familiar" uses the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" to destroy "Yomi Frontier Guard". Since "Yomi Frontier Guard" was destroyed its effect ends the Battle Phase and inflicts 800 damage to Jack. Jack's Life Points are lowered to 800 and he ends his turn. Greiger comments on the Familiar's style; reviving monsters, destroying, forcefully ending battles and damaging the other player. It's like a perfect combo, he thinks. Yusei worries about Jack's Life Points being at 800. If Jack attacks again, the combo will activate and drop his Life Points to 0. The Familiar begins his turn and passes, as there's nothing to do. Jack draws "Extra Veiler". He declares an attack with "Red Dragon Archfiend". Greiger and Yusei object, but he continues. The Familiar begins his combo. He Special Summons "Yomi Frontier Guard" with "Yomi Boat Watchman's" effect. However this time, Jack Special Summons "Extra Veiler" from his hand using its effect. The Familiar laughs and asks what Jack can with that card. His combo continues; "Yomi Ghoul's" effect activates and destroys "Yomi Frontier Guard". Blasts of fire are shot at Jack to lower his Life Points, but Jack activates "Extra Veiler's" effect. "Extra Veiler" who is a matador, holds out a red cloth, which the blasts are absorbed into. He then sends a blast from his sword, inflicting the 800 damage to the Familiar instead, dropping his Life Points to 3200. Jack Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. During his End Phase, "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys "Extra Veiler" since he didn't declare an attack. Greiger sees that Jack is changing his tactics for the first time and Yusei notes that Jack also managed to inflict damage to the Familiar. The Familiar puts on a sarcastic sob face. He understands that Jack doesn't want to lose, he says, but there's no need for him to put up an act anymore. His master, the Crimson Devil is laughing as well, he says and no matter how hard Jack fights, he can't win against him, the servant of the Crimson Devil. Jack yells that that is enough and orders the Familiar to tell his master that it won't go the way he wants it to. The Familiar holds up his hand and sends a gust at Jack, blowing him off his platform, leaving him hanging over the edge by one hand. The Familiar laughs that even if Jack dies during the Duel, it counts as him losing and his body will belong to the Crimson Devil. Jack starts to climb back up. Yusei calls his name, but Jack insists that he is fine and will save them and It's not like him to give up. Jack gets back onto the platform and vows not to lose. As long as his burning soul lives on, he will fight, even if it means he has to use a new way. and its servants battling Scar-Red Nova.]] Greiger is surprised to hear Jack talk of "Burning Soul". He explains that the Crimson Dragon wasn't the only thing that sealed the Crimson Devil away. There was also a Legendary Signer who had the "Burning Soul". Greiger explains that 10,000 years ago there was a battle that took place 5,000 years before the Crimson Dragon battled the Earthbound Immortals. The strongest Earthbound Immortal, the Crimson Devil Scar-Red Nova drove the Crimson Dragon to its limits. A flashback shows the Crimson Dragon along with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon battling Scar-Red Nova. faces Scar-Red Nova.]] Greiger narrates that from the fires of a volcano, a male Signer appeared. The flashback shows the Signer with the full Mark of the Dragon on the left of his chest. When an unruly heart appeared before him, a miracle happened, Greiger says, by taking the Crimson Dragon's power, the Signer was able to defeat the Crimson Devil and seal it. In the flashback, flames appear around the Mark of the Dragon. The man taps the mark with his fist, causing the flame to appear around his hand. He throws the flame at the devil, sealing it. Greiger says that he is the man who had "Burning Soul". Part 2 Jack calls for the Crimson Devil to appear. The Familiar says that that spirit is great and asks Jack to be safe. However Jack is still no match for the Crimson Devil, he comments. The Familiar begins his turn. He Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends. Jack begins his turn. The Familiar immediately activates his face-down card "Battle Mania", this forces all of Jack's monsters into Attack Position and forces them to attack. Yusei wonders if that the Familiar is trying to force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack and trigger his "Yomi" combo again. However Jack isn't worried. He Summons "Synchro Soldier" and uses its effect to remove "Red Dragon Archfiend" from play in order to inflict 600 damage to his opponent. "Red Dragon Archfiend" disappears, leaving glowing particles, which are absorbed by "Synchro Soldier", who fires them at the Familiar, lowering his Life Points to 2600. The turn that effect is used, the Battle Phase is skipped, so "Synchro Soldier" is unable to attack. Jack explains that the removed Synchro Monster returns during his next Standby Phase. The Familiar becomes enraged, asking Jack "How dare he!?" Greiger points out that Jack's tactics have changed from fighting with power. Yusei says that Jack intends to fight with different tactics. Jack thinks that there should be another way for his fighting soul. He activates his face-down card, "Nightmare Archfiends", Releasing "Synchro Soldier" to Summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" to the Familiar's side of the field. Jack points out that their controller takes 800 damage when each one is destroyed. The Familiar starts to panic, as the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" in his Graveyard will destroy them. "Yomi Ghoul" appears and destroys the Tokens, dropping the Familiar's Life Points to 200. Max is astonished that Jack managed to drop the Familiar's Life Points to 200. Greiger sees that Jack has figured out a weakness to the "Yomi" combo and points out that Jack's new method of fighting is showing itself. The Familiar yells that he won't forgive Jack for going against the Crimson devil any further. "The anger will turn into flame and consume you", he says. The statue of Scar-Red Nova behind him starts to glow. Jack holds his arms out to shield himself from debris flying past him. The Familiar begins his turn and removes "Yomi Ghoul", "Yomi Frontier Guard" and "Yomi Boat Watchman" from his Graveyard play to Special Summon "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl". The Familiar says that Jack has made the Crimson Devil angry and asks if he understands that. The statue starts to glow and crack and more debris and blown at Jack. Max diverts Greiger's attention to just behind the statue, where the Crimson Devil's eyes are now visible. Its serpent appendages emerge from the chasm between the Familiar and Jack. The Familiar announces that Crimson Devil is about to awaken. The Familiar gets "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" to attack Jack directly with "Wicked Attack". Jack activates "Red Screen" preventing monsters with 2000 ore more ATK from attacking. The Familiar then uses "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl's" effect to destroy 1 card and inflict 600 damage to Jack. He chooses "Red Screen" and Jack's Life Points lower to 200, the same as the Familiar's. The Familiar activates "Magical Martial Law", sending the 3 "Bewitched Butterflies" from his hand to the Graveyard. Greiger realizes that those were the cards in Max's Deck, when he was possessed, confirming his suspicions that this was all a trap set up by the wicked gods. The Familiar ends his turn. The chamber starts to shake and the racks on the statue glow. The Familiar announces that the contracted ritual is nearing its end. Scar-Red Nova's hand punches through the wall behind the statue. The time for his master's arrival had come the Familiar says. The Devil's head and right hand then protrude through the wall at the other side of the statue. The Familiar passes on what the Devil is saying, "Jack Atlas, in your hand and Deck there is no card that can defeat me". The ceiling and stairway start to collapse. Yusei, Greiger and Max run back up to higher ground. The Familiar laughs that the audience are the ritual's sacrifice and suggests that they proceed with the climax. Jack refuses to allow the Familiar to do this to his friends and vows to protect the even if his soul burns out. The Familiar disagrees, claiming that the Duel has already been decided: Jack and his friends are all to be sacrificed. Jack refuses to allow that and thumbs his chest. He reminds the Familiar that his soul will return soon. Flames appear around his hand, similar to the Legendary Signer. The Familiar recalls that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will return in Jack's Standby Phase. He asks if Jack thinks a monster as low as "Red Dragon Archfiend" can be forgiven for standing up to the Crimson Devil. Jack feels the outcries of his soul and the Familiar and Yusei realizes that Jack is performing "Burning Soul". With flames around his wrist, Jack begins his turn. The Familiar tries to stop him continuing by making the ceiling collapse from above him. However, Yusei and Jack's Marks of the Dragon light up as well as the Quetzalcoatl tablet and the Crimson Dragon appears. Max and Greiger realize that Quetzalcoatl, the protector of the shrine, is at work. .]] "Red Dragon Archfiend" returns to Jack's side of the field. Since he controls a Synchro Monster, he is able to Special Summon "Creation Resonator". Next, he Summons another Tuner monster, "Attack Gainer". Jack performs a Double Tuning on the Level 8 "Red Dragon Archfiend", the Level 1 Tuner "Attack Gainer" and the Level 3 Tuner, "Creation Resonator". Greiger is astonished to see two Tuners being used in the same Synchro Summon and Yusei asks if such a Synchro Summon exists. Max is amazed that a Level 12 Synchro Monster is about to be Summoned and asks how. Yusei recalls that the one who has "Burning Soul" takes on the powers of the Crimson Dragon and performs a miracle. " is Summoned.]] The Crimson Dragon hovers behind Jack, whose Mark of the Dragon and eyes glow red and flames appear around his body. Jack commands his burning soul to seal up the Crimson Devil once again through its power. A blank card appears in his hand, which starts to absorb Scar-Red Nova. The Familiar looks around at what is happening to his master and wonders "could it be?". Jack tells the Devil that he is taking away his power and chants "The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!". The Crimson Devil is absorbed into Jack's Synchro Monster "Red Nova Dragon". The blank card fills itself in with "Scar-Red Nova Dragon's" illustration and stats. The Familiar shakes and thinks this is bad and wonders if this means it knows his master, the Crimson Devil. Jack activates "Red Nova Dragon's" effect; It gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in his Graveyard. The includes: "Dark Resonator", "Extra Veiler", "Attack Gainer" and "Creation Resonator". "Red Nova Dragon's" ATK rises by 2000, bringing it up to 5500. The Familiar panickedly asks his master what is going on. Jack asks the Familiar to let him show him the power he gained through fighting different way. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" with its "Burning Soul" attack. "Red Nova Dragon" flies through "Mictlan Coatl's" body piercing a massive hole in it and causing it to explode. The Familiar's Life Points drop to 0 and the statue falls on him. The rest of the chamber collapses, causing Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max to fall. However the Crimson Dragon flies up to them. Outside, Annie sees a beam of light blast out of the shrine. She shields herself and looks back, finding the shrine collapsed. Amongst the rubble, Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max are okay. She goes down to the and the five of the look up to see the Crimson Dragon fly away. Yusei looks over at a still intact carving of Quetzalcoatl and says its name. Back at Greiger, Annie and Max's residence, Yusei and Jack are on their Duel Runners, ready to leave. Greiger asks them to visit again. Yusei agrees, but Jack says not to joke around; he has had enough of this occult business. Max rushes over to Jack to let him know that he believes in his Deck and will go on and that if he keeps believing someday he might create a Deck like the King's. Jack says that he looks forward to it and invites Max to someday face him with that Deck, he believes in. For that reason, Jack will come back here. Yusei and Jack speed off. Yusei suggests that it could have been the Crimson Dragon, who brought Jack here. Jack agrees that it may have done so in order to teach him the condition of "Burning Soul". Jack asks if it used the Crimson Devil as well and Yusei nods. Yusei and Jack take out their new cards, "Shooting Star Dragon" and "Red Nova Dragon". With "Clear Mind" and "Burning Soul", they wonder if they must use these two new powers to defeat Yliaster's fear. As the two of them ride on, the camera angle rotates, showing the drive through the Nazca Lines. Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs Familiar ''...continued from previous episode. Jack's turn Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (ATK: 1300). He sends it and "Big Piece Golem" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Jack attacks the Familiar directly, but the Familiar activates "Yomi Boat Watchman's" effect to Special Summons "Yomi Frontier Guard" (ATK: 0) from his Graveyard. This causes the effect of "Yomi Ghoul" to activate and destroy "Yomi Frontier Guard". "Yomi Frontier Guard's" effect activates, ending the Battle Phase and inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack: 1600 → 800 Life Points). Familiar's turn The Familiar passes. Jack's turn Jack declares a direct attack with "Red Dragon Archfiend", but the Familiar activates "Yomi Boat Watchman's" effect again, Special Summoning "Yomi Frontier Guard" from his Graveyard (ATK: 0). Jack Special Summons "Extra Veiler" (ATK: 600). "Yomi Ghoul" effect activates and destroys "Yomi Frontier Guard". "Yomi Frontier Guard's" effect activates and inflicts 800 damage to Jack. "Extra Veiler's" effect activates, negating the damage and inflicting the same amount to the Familiar (Familiar: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Jack Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. The effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" activates and destroys "Extra Veiler". Familiar's turn The Familiar Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn The Familiar activates "Battle Mania". Jack Summons "Synchro Soldier" (ATK: 0) and uses its effect to remove "Red Dragon Archfiend" from play and inflict 600 damage to the Familiar (Familiar: 3200 → 2600 Life Points), the effect of "Synchro Soldier" also causes Jack to skip his Battle Phase, making the effect of "Battle Mania" useless. Jack activates "Nightmare Archfiends", tributing "Synchro Soldier" to Special Summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" (ATK: 2000) on the Familiar's side of the field. "Yomi Ghoul's" effect activates, destroying each of them. The "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" each inflict 800 damage to the Familiar (Familiar: 2600 → 200 Life Points). Familiar's turn The Familiar removes "Yomi Ghoul", "Yomi Frontier Guard" and "Yomi Boat Watchman" from play to Special Summon "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" (ATK: 3800). "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" attacks Jack directly, but Jack activates "Red Screen", negating the attack. The Familiar uses "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl's" effect to destroy "Red Screen" and inflict 600 damage to Jack (Jack: 800 → 200 Life Points). The Familiar activates "Magical Martial Law", sending 3 "Bewitched Butterflies" from his hand to the Graveyard. Jack's turn During the Standby Phase, "Synchro Soldier's" effect Special Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" back to Jack's side of the field. Jack Special Summons "Creation Resonator" through its effect and Normal Summons "Attack Gainer" (ATK: 0). Jack sends "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Creation Resonator" and "Attack Gainer" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon" (ATK: 3500). "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard ("Dark Resonator", "Extra Veiler", "Creation Resonator" and "Attack Gainer") (ATK: 3500 → 5500). Jack attacks "Wicked King of Yomi - Mictlan Coatl" with "Red Nova Dragon" and destroys it (Familiar: 200 → 0 Life Points). Jack wins. Featured cards The following cards appear in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. The following monsters appear in non-card form * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon